Rumble Cave
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [EDIT] Iseng-iseng, Illidan dan kedua coretbabucoret asistennya nekat berpetualang bersama ke suatu hutan tidak dikenal! Tanpa dikawal pasukan! Dan, tahu-tahu saja, mereka terperangkap di dalam sebuah goa! Berhasilkah mereka keluar dari goa tersebut? Dan lagi, kekacauan apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka selama itu? (Chaos, gila. Gaje. Sangat-OOC, little-AU. RnR?)


Suatu sore, di suatu hutan di dunia Azeroth yang damai...

"Aduh! Sudah sore, tapi masih panas saja! Rambutku jadi lengket begini!"

"Memangnya kau punya rambut?"

"Master, jalannya yang mana nih!"

Illidan Stormrage mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan ketika mendengar suara seorang Kael'thas Sunstrider bertanya padanya. "Hm, kita lurus saja!"

"Rasanya dari tadi kita berputar-putar saja deh!" Lady Vashj mendesis heran dengan tangannya yang sibuk menyisir rambut _medusa_-nya yang mengembang seru karena kepanasan. "Jangan bilang kita tersesat."

"Sudahlah! Serahkan saja padaku! Kupastikan sebelum malam, kita sudah berhasil keluar dari hutan ini!" seru Illidan ngotot sambil terus berjalan ke depan.

Kael dan Vashj hanya diam dan pasrah mengikuti langkah Illidan. Hari ini, Master mereka entah kerasukan setan jenis apa. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba Illidan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan secara diam-diam ke suatu hutan tidak jelas. Mau menolak, tapi nanti disangka tidak _loyal_ lagi. Jadinya terpaksa ikut deh! Dan sepertinya saat ini mereka telah tersesat di tengah hutan ini.

Eh, tapi bukannya Illidan itu setannya ya?

Lalu tiba-tiba...

**SRAK!**

"Uwaaa!"

**GUSRAK!**

... mereka terinjak suatu rimbunan dedaunan di atas tanah yang sepertinya adalah sebuah jebakan. Akhirnya, mereka terjatuh ke dalam lubang tanah yang ternyata cukup dalam di balik rimbunan tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rumble Cave**

All the characters belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. No commercial profit taken.

**W****ARNING**** : **_Chaos_, gaje, sangat OOC, kacau, bit-AU. Kewarasan isi tidak terjamin.

Buang semua ke-canon-an! Ini adalah tempat dimana **SEMUA KARAKTER MENJADI NISTA DAN **_**CHAOS**_. Tidak suka? Silakan keluar dan jangan tinggalkan penghinaan apapun karena saya sudah menyadari ketidakjelasan ini. Dan kalian sudah saya peringatkan!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aduh! Rambutku hancuur!" Vashj menjerit sambil merapikan rambutnya yang semakin terlihat 'wah'.

"Di mana kita?" gumam Illidan sambil melihat ke sekeliling, lalu kepalanya mendongak. "Sepertinya saat ini kita sedang ada di dalam goa ya!" sergahnya polos.

"Goa apaan? Mana ada goa di dalam tanah?" gerutu Kael bego sambil merapikan jubah merahnya.

Illidan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke jalan yang ada di depannya. "Karena tak ada kemungkinan bisa kembali ke atas, maka kita ikuti saja jalan ini!"

"APA?!"

Illidan menoleh jengkel ke Kael dan Vashj yang mendadak hiperbola. "Kalian berdua kompak sekali ya, tulinya?" desis Illidan mangkel.

"Bukan begitu, Master—"

"Oke, mau tak mau, kita akan tetap jalan ke depan!" potong Illidan tiba-tiba seolah tidak mendengar suara Kael barusan. "Siapa tahu ada jalan keluar di ujung goa ini!"

Kael hanya mingkem, dalam hati menyumpahi Master-nya tersebut. Sedangkan Vashj sudah mulai tenang dengan "rambut"nya.

"Illidan, sebentar lagi malam lho," ucap Vashj sambil mendongak ke atas. Entah apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku tahu kok,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ternyata cerewet juga ya?" desis Illidan sambil menatap Vashj tajam. "Tenang saja! Kita akan keluar dari sini kok! Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kita ketemu jalan keluar!"

Vashj membalas tatapan tajam Illidan dengan pelototan ala _Medusa_-nya, lalu menyedekapkan kedua tangannya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan depan. "Yasudah. Kita jalan!" ucapnya ketus sambil menggamit lengan Kael. Jelas saja Kael terkaget-kaget.

"Eh?"

"Jangan salah paham!" seru Vashj sambil menarik tangan Kael. "Aku menarikmu karena jalannya gelap. Kau 'kan punya lampu-lampu apalah itu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk _fireball_ yang melayang-layang di sisi Kael.

Kael yang barusan disemprot hanya diam dan pasrah di seret Vashj, sementara Illidan yang melihatnya hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua seraya memutar matanya—tidak habis pikir kenapa dua makhluk itu senang sekali mempermasalahkan hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk dibahas tersebut. Dan Illidan tahu, ini baru awal dari kekacauan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-20 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Master..." panggil Kael.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih tiba-tiba Master mengajak kita jalan-jalan gini?" tanya Kael tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Illidan tersebut.

"Hm, kenapa ya?" Illidan malah balik nanya.

"Yah, ditanya malah bingung. Master gimana sih?" tanya Kael heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku mau ngapain!" ucap Illidan seenaknya. "Atau kau mulai berani melawanku, hah, _Prince Kael_?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Hei, kalian ini, selalu saja berantem," Vashj memotong perdebatan Illidan dengan Kael. "Di depan kita ada dua jalan nih. Mau lewat mana?" tunjuknya pada dua jalan yang bercabang di depan mereka.

"Hm..." Illidan berpikir sejenak. "Menurut _feeling_–ku yang selalu tepat ini, kita lewat jalan sini saja!" seru Illidan sambil berjalan ke jalan sebelah kiri.

"_Selalu_ _tepat_? Rasanya bulan lalu saat kau bilang pasukan Lich King takkan datang ke _camp_ milik kita, mereka malah menghadang kita di jalan setengah bulan yang lalu!" sergah Vashj mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu di luar perkiraanku," Illidan ngeles. "Kali ini takkan salah lagi deh! Kujamin!"

"Kau ini selalu saja—"

"Hei, Vashj. Berhentilah cerewet! Kita jalan sajalah!" Kael akhirnya berbicara karena muak mendengar _The_ _Queen_ _of_ _Naga_ itu selalu berceloteh.

"Diamlah! Sesukaku mau ngapain! Mulut, mulutku. Kenapa jadi kau yang repot?"

"Aku yang mendengarnya menjadi muak, tahu! Itulah mengapa aku tak suka dengan wanita! Selalu saja berbicara semau mereka!"

"Hoo. Kau mulai berani padaku ya, _Prince_ _Kael_?" Vashj mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, sambil menyeringai kecil. Dan seringainya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang. "Sepertinya Lightning Bolt-ku ingin menyetrum sesuatu nih!"

"Woi, kalian! Sudahlaah! Ribut saja!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-50 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Duh, kakiku lecet nih, gara-gara tanah di sini terlalu kering!" gerutu Vashj merasakan rasa perih pada kaki _Medusa_-nya.

"Hm, benar juga ya. Pantas saja dari tadi aku mencium bau kekeringan disini!" celetuk Kael. "Atau, jangan-jangan kau mau di-_carrying_?"

"Ih, aku lebih memilih ngesot daripada digendong oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu!"

"Bukannya kau selalu ngesot kalau sedang jalan?" desis Illidan heran. "Oiya, sekarang ini kira-kira jam berapa—"

"Kalau aku memang bocah ingusan, sudah pasti sekarang aku sedang menangis ketakutan di tengah goa gelap begini!"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan itu ya?"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan! Dan aku bukan bocah ingusan!"

"Bocah ingusan, tetap bocah ingusan! Jangan melawan kodrat alam deh!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kodrat—"

"Kalian berdua bisa diam, tidak?" Lama-lama, kuping Illidan panas juga mendengar Vashj dan Kael sedikit-sedikit selalu berdebat. "Kau jangan memicu si Kael marah deh, Vashj!"

"Kapan orang itu bisa marah?" desis Vashj sambil melengos. Sementara Kael tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kau juga!" Suara keras nan menggema milik Illidan menghentikan tawa Kael. "Jangan kesal hanya karena dikatai _bocah ingusan_!"

"Lalu, sebenarnya dia itu apa?" tanya Vashj sambil menunjuk Kael dengan ujung ekor ularnya.

"Menurutku sih," Illidan merangkul pundak Kael dengan sangat mesra. "Anak ini kurang-lebih mirip dengan seorang wanita."

Dengan sangat OOC-nya, Vashj tertawa keras. Membalas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan oleh Kael barusan. Sementara yang dikatai jelas langsung memberengut kesal.

"Atas dasar apa kau menganggapku sebagai wanita?!"

"Bercerminlah, Nak," balas Illidan sok tua dengan nada datar. "Anggapan itu sangat cocok untukmu karena rambut pirangmu itu sering dirawat dengan baik, memakai sampo kondisioner yang bahkan perawatannya melebihi perawatan rambutku dan rambut Vashj."

"Vashj 'kan tidak punya rambut," sindir Kael yang dibalas pelototan oleh Vashj, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dan juga, kau tahu? Warna merah itu biasanya identik dengan pakaian-pakaian wanita—"

"_Shut up!" _Kael dengan berani, menyela ucapan Illidan. "Ya deh, aku mengaku kalau sebutan itu cocok denganku! Puas?"

"Puas..." ucap Illidan.

"Ngomong dari tadi kek!" sahut Vashj kesal. "Gitu aja selama ini pakai sebutan _The Last Prince of Quel'thalas_ lagi!"

"Sejak kapan ada sebutan semacam itu?" sahut Illidan heran.

"Itu sebutan kehormatan dari kampung halamanku," ucap Kael bangga.

"Hoo, begitu?" Vashj terlihat acuh-tak-acuh. "Baiklah. Sepertinya, kau perlu dapat sebutan dari pasukan kita sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu, Vashj?" tanya Illidan tidak mengerti.

"Hm. Menurutku, nama panggilan yang cocok untukmu yang berambut pirang dan berpakaian wanita," tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mematikan dari Kael, Vashj melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Adalah _Kayla'tyas Sunstrider_."

Illidan tertawa, merasa geli dengan panggilan yang 'indah' itu. Dan Kael hanya membulatkan matanya dengan gusar.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!"

"Itu adalah nama plesetan dari nama aslimu, Prince! Dan menurutku, kau lebih pantas dipanggil dengan Kayla daripada Kael!"

"Betul!" Entah sejak kapan, Illidan mendadak memihak Vashj. "Nama itu jauh lebih enak disebut."

"Lalala... aku tidak mendengar!" Kael berteriak tidak jelas sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Hei! Jangan pura-pura tuli! Hadapilah kenyataan!" sergah Vashj sambil menyusul Kael.

Illidan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, menyadari kalau tadi ia telah memojokkan Kael dan membuat pria pirang itu ngambek lagi. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, ia pun ikut berjalan mengikuti kedua pengikutnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-136 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

Illidan menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depan mereka terdapat dua cabang jalan. Bukannya bingung, tapi kalau salah pilih, bisa-bisa mereka gak bakalan bisa keluar dari goa ini.

Dan dari tadi, baru kali ini dia merasa bingung dalam memilih jalan! Padahal tadi dia merasa begitu percaya diri. Heran.

"Master, kita lewat sini saja deh!" tunjuk Kael pada jalan sebelah kanan mereka.

"Tidak," Illidan membantah, sambil menaruh ujung telunjuknya di dagu. "Lewat sini saja!" tunjuknya pada jalan sebelah kiri.

"Kanan saja, Master!"

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

Vashj hanya diam mendengar perdebatan yang terjadi lagi antara kedua orang tersebut.

"Kanan!"

"Tidak! Kiri saja! Jika kau tetap bersikeras mau di kanan, aku jalan sendiri saja ke kiri!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Illidan pun berjalan melewati jalan sebelah kiri. Meninggalkan Vashj dan Kael yang tercengang sejenak.

"Wah, wah," wanita _Naga_ itu sok mendramatisir suasana. "Sudah seribu tahun aku hidup bersama Illidan, baru kali ini aku melihat Illidan semarah itu."

"Huh, terserah deh!" ucap Kael ketus sambil berjalan ke jalan sebelah kanan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak selayaknya anak kecil yang kesal karena tak di belikan permen.

"Hei, tidak usah semarah itu," sahut Vashj tenang sambil dengan cepat menyusul langkah kaki panjang Kael. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-154 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Hei, Vashj," Tiba-tiba, Kael memanggil Vashj.

"Hm? Ada apaan?"

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih kepikiran. Kenapa ya aku mau saja ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Kael.

"Untuk apa di pikirkan lagi," Vashj memutar matanya. Sepertinya penyakit pikun Kael kumat lagi. "Waktu itu, aku mengajakmu pada saat kau sedang krisis kepercayaan setelah kau 'dibuang' oleh si Garbus, Kardus, Garithos, atau siapalah itu namanya. _Whatever_. Dan kau merasa tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa, makanya kau dan pasukan terombang-ambing di tengah penjajahan Undead tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Pada saat itulah, aku datang bersama pasukan Naga-ku dengan harapan kau bisa mempercayakan nasib kalian di tangan Illidan melalui diriku."

Kael hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar Vashj. "Nah, hal yang menjadi pikiranku, kenapa aku mau ikut denganmu?"

"Kau lemot sekali sih," Vashj mendengus. "Ya jelaslah, kau bisa segampang itu mempercayaiku yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tujuan membantumu dan pasukan untuk diakui oleh semua makhluk. Untungnya saja, Illidan mau menerima kalian semua. Tetapi dengan satu syarat; kau juga harus mau disuruh Illidan apapun dan tidak boleh membantahnya!"

"Bukannya itu dua syarat?" desis Kael heran.

"Terserah deh!"

Hening kembali. Kael mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memikirkan hal yang langsung terlupakan olehnya barusan. Mungkin saja, ada alasan lain mengapa ia mau ikut dengan Vashj. Wanita _medusa_ yang membantunya saat krisis kepercayaan dulu. Entah apa itu.

_Well_.

"Hei, Bocah, apa itu yang ada di kepalamu?"

"Apa—" Ucapan Kael terputus saat ia melihat ke atas kepalanya dan di sana ada seekor ular bertengger dengan manis di pucuk rambut pirangnya.

Wajah tampan itu terselimuti kepucatan.

Dan langsung saja, Kael pun histeris nan hiperbola menghadapinya. "Uwaaa! Ada ular! Turunkan dia dari kepalaku! AAAARRRGH! VASHJ! _HELP_ _ME_!"

_BWUSH._

Tiba-tiba aja, ular itu terbakar seketika dan berhenti terbakar saat tubuhnya sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa pemilik rohnya udah keluar. Dagingnya matang, jadi tinggal ditebarkan mentega dan abon sapi, siap disantap tuh.

"Wah..." Vashj hanya meng-_wah_ kan dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh... Illidan. Ya, Illidan, kalian tidak salah lihat kok.

"Ya ampun, baru kutinggal sebentar, kau sudah sehisteris ini, Prince Kael." komentar Illidan datar sambil menonaktifkan kemampuan membakarnya yang _author_ tidak ingat namanya apaan. Sebenarnya sih, di _game_-nya hanya untuk membakar musuh, tapi di sini sengaja dibuat agar bisa digunakan suka-suka oleh Illidan.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi, Master Illidan?" tanya Vashj heran karena rasanya tadi Illidan mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari mereka berdua, sedangkan Kael hanya diam mematung karena syok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Jalan yang kuambil ternyata buntu, jadi aku balik lagi ke pertigaan tadi dan mengikuti kalian berdua."

"Dan bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba melakukan itu padaku, hah?!" Kael yang baru saja sadar langsung berteriak sewot karena tidak terima.

"Yah, _sorry_ deh kalau begitu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa sekaget itu," jawab Illidan cuek.

"Minta maafnya yang serius dong!"

"Wah, untung saja kami belum berjalan terlalu jauh," ucap Vashj menyela, dan Kael pun terkacangi.

"Yah, begitulah. Untung saja aku punya _fire eyes _ini, jadi aku tetap bisa jalan sendirian meskipun gelap."

"_Whatever_ dah," Kael ternyata masih ngambek. Sementara itu tangannya tersedekap dan bibirnya manyun. Yang entah kenapa, membuat Illidan mulai mupeng (?).

"Kau kenapa sih?" desis Illidan heran _plus_ risih.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Kael judes.

"Gampang sekali kau ngambek, Bocah!" celetuk Vashj yang akhirnya kesal juga dengan sifat _childish_ Kael yang terkadang (bukan kadang lagi, tapi sering!) membuatnya muak. "Kusetrum, baru mampus kau!"

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu dengan Kael," Tiba-tiba saja, Illidan melunak pada Kael. Sedangkan Vashj hanya menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Tumben. Tidak biasa.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa?" tanya Illidan datar pada Kael.

"..." Kael tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja! 'Kan biasanya anak itu selalu begitu!" dengus Vashj jengkel.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan berjalan lagi, dengan Kael yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh, Vashj yang kesal, dan juga Illidan yang masih geleng-geleng gak habis pikir.

"La la la... aku sayang sekali... Doraemon."

Illidan dan Kael hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar Vashj yang bersenandung pelan dibelakang mereka. Menyanyikan lagu _soundtrack_ salah satu _anime_ Jepang yang terkenal itu. Eh, omong-omong, sejak kapan dunia Warcraft mengenal siapa itu Doraemon?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-237 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Aku lapar... pengen makan," ucap Vashj dengan nada lemah. Sepertinya memang sungguh lapar.

"Itu ada cicak. Mau kuambilkan?" canda Illidan sambil menunjuk seekor cicak yang ada di dinding goa.

"Tidak, terimakasih," sahut Vashj judes.

Sementara itu, Kael malah diam tidak berbicara. Tampaknya masih ngambek gara-gara rambutnya yang tadi sedikit terbakar. Oh, jangan lupakan juga masalah nama Kayla tadi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Vashj pada Kael. Dan yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab.

"Oi, kau tidak tuli 'kan?"

Kael masih tidak menjawab. Bahkan saat Vashj mendekatkan diri untuk melihat wajah Kael lebih dekat, orang itu malah membuang muka.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu dia," ucap Illidan. Sebenarnya dia sama seperti Vashj; merasa tidak enak hati dengan Kael. Yah, orang itu memang sering menjadi sasaran _bully_ kalau ada masalah sih. Tidak heran kalau sering merajuk.

Kalau masalah minta maaf, mereka berdua—Illidan dan Vashj—memang agak bermasalah. Mereka seakan susah sekali untuk sekadar mengucapkan satu kata maaf. Yah, ego yang tinggi, memang. Berhubung Kael yang selalu mengalah, hubungan mereka jadi tetap awet. Kurang tahu juga dengan masalah yang satu ini.

Suasana jadi canggung. Tidak ada yang ngomong setelah barusan. Padahal maksud Vashj menyeletuk tadi adalah buat mencairkan suasana. Tetapi ternyata tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Err... Kael," Akhirnya Illidan membuka suara. "Kau marah karena tadi?"

"Tidak, Master," Kael menjawab pelan.

_Dari suaranya saja sudah ketahuan, tahu_. Vashj bergumam dalam hati. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya keras-keras. "Mau marah sampai kapan, hah?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas gerutuan itu. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Illidan mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kecanggungan ini.

Dia pikir, untung saja Kael masih bisa menahan kesabarannya. Jika tidak, bisa saja pertarungan akan pecah di antara mereka. Dan bukannya Illidan nantinya akan kalah, justru dia kasihan kalau Kael yang kalah. Jadi, sebagai pihak yang lebih bijaksana, Illidan pun mengalah.

Duh, betapa tinggi rasa percaya diri.

"Hei, lihat ini!" Illidan mendadak berjalan cepat dan berdiri di depan Vashj dan Kael yang terpaksa berhenti. Sayapnya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Iblis satu itu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Jadi, kedua penonton itu pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, atraksi apa yang akan Illidan mainkan. Apakah semacam melompati lingkaran api? Berjalan di atas bara api tanpa terbakar? Ataukah melempar pisau tepat ke arah sebuah apel tanpa membuka mata? Eh, itu sih sudah keahlian Illidan dari dulu. Baiklah, mari kita lihat.

Illidan menyembunyikan jari jempol kiri di balik telapak tangannya, dimana punggung tangan menghadap ke penonton. Dengan tangan kanan dibentuk seperti mengambil dan menyembunyikan ibu jari yang disembunyikan itu. Melakukan semua itu sambil mengucapkan, "Ah, jariku lepas."

KRIK.

Hening. Vashj dan Kael—dan juga si pemain, Illidan—pun terhenyak dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Setelah sadar, Vashj pun berjalan melata ke arah Illidan tanpa berbicara apapun. Dan langsung menaboknya begitu sampai.

"SERIUS? KAU KIRA ITU LELUCON YANG LUCU? KELAUTAJADEHLUSANA!" kata Vashj memuji (?).

"Iya, iya! Nanti kalau kita sudah keluar dari sini, temani aku ke laut!" sahut Illidan kesal. Ia pun memperbaiki posisinya menjadi semula. Dengan sayap hitamnya yang menutup.

"Apa tidak ada lelucon yang lebih bagus selain itu?" desis Kael heran.

"Tidak ada lelucon yang kutahu selain itu!" seru Illidan.

"Ironis sekali hidupmu," gumam Vashj.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana!"

"Ck, payah," Kael berdesis lagi. Dan rupanya kata 'payah' itu menyinggung hati kotor (?) Illidan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang, hm?" Illidan bertanya tajam pada Kael yang mengatakan kalimat tadi. Oh, oh. Neraka bagi sang Sunstrider.

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa!"

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak bohong, kuping panjang!"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu!"

"Siluman kelelawar!"

"Waria!"

"Ya ampun," Vashj mendesis pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun berbalik badan, menunggu kapan Illidan dan Kael berhenti berdebat. Dan ia merasa tidak perlu melerai kedua orang yang bagaikan Master dan Slave itu. Ia lalu menghela napas, capek. "Tidak adakah yang lebih menyebalkan daripada mereka berdua?"

Walaupun masing-masing dari mereka saling memangkas rambut satu sama lain, hal itu tidak membuat Vashj peduli. Mereka mulai membakar hampir seluruh benda yang ada di goa itu, Vashj pun tetap tidak peduli. Dan Vashj masih saja tidak peduli, kalau saja sebuah kobaran api yang diakibatkan oleh pertempuran dadakan Illidan dan Kael itu, tidak membakar sedikit ekornya.

Hal itu membuat mata Vashj melotot.

"SUDAHLAAAAAH! KALIAN DIAM SAJA ATAU KUTERBANGKAN KALIAN KE NERAKAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-345 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Hei, kalian mendengar suara aneh, tidak?" tanya Vashj tiba-tiba.

"Gak ada!" jawab Kael judes, sebenarnya sih dia mendengar suara tidak jelas yang dimaksud Vashj.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" tukas Vashj masih jengkel. Padahal jelas-jelas Vashj tadi bilang "kalian".

"Aku seperti mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengobrol!" jawab Illidan.

Illidan dan Kael—karena teriakan tadi—pun akhirnya berhenti bertengkar. Tetapi, konsenkuensi yang diakibatkan tentu saja dengan banyaknya luka memar di bagian tubuh mereka. Habis disetrum, dihajar dua ekor Naga, dan berakhir dengan diterbangkan a la komik.

"Masa' disini ada orang kurang kerjaan selain kita?"

"Yah, menurut _feeling_-ku sih, sepertinya mereka bukan manusia."

"Mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup di dalam goa yang notabene oksigennya tidak memenuhi syarat hidup seperti di goa ini?" ucap Vashj tersesat ke suatu dunia yang tidak jelas. Tidak mengerti? Baiklah, lupakan kalimat barusan.

"Kau jadi ngawur, Vashj," desis Illidan mengerutkan dahi dengan heran, dalam hati membatin, _Astaga, akhirnya Vashj ikutan aneh gara-gara terlalu lama hidup bersama Kael._ Dia tidak sadar kalau dia juga sama seperti dua makhluk _Elf_ dan _Naga_ itu. Sama-sama menjadi aneh.

Dari mereka tidak ada yang bersuara, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar samar-samar suara beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang. Di dengar dari suaranya sih, sepertinya mereka adalah perempuan. Dan kira-kira mereka ada lebih dari dua orang. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin jelas.

"Bagaimana ini, Mistress. Kita tersesat!"

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bakalan keluar kok!"

"Tapi kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Diamlah kalian!"

Kedua Archer dan seorang Huntress yang tadi heboh sendiri pun akhirnya diam ketika sang Mistress Maiev Shadowsong berseru tegas.

"Kalian tahu? Dari tadi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melihat kita," ucap Maiev sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Di sekitar mereka gelap, apalagi di antara mereka tidak ada yang punya kemampuan mengeluarkan cahaya, jadi Maiev terpaksa menggunakan penglihatannya dengan ala kadarnya.

"Memangnya siapa, Mistress?" tanya si Huntress berambut violet, Naisha.

"Aku kurang tahu, Naisha. Tapi yang kutahu, mereka berjumlah tiga orang dan salah satu di antaranya adalah orang yang sangat kukenal," jawab Maiev.

Sementara kawanan Illidan yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan oleh rombongan Maiev tersebut.

"Kok Warden itu bisa tahu kalau kita ini berjumlah tiga orang?" Kael curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Maiev itu bisa melihat mereka di kegelapan.

"Mungkin saja hanya menebak," tebak Vashj seadanya.

"Jangan-jangan, dia sudah curiga terlebih dahulu," gumam Illidan. "Ini pasti gara-gara kau! Tadi seenaknya saja menginjak kaki indahku! Siapa tahu orang itu mendengar jeritanku tadi dan langsung tahu kalau itu suaraku!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kau menjerit," desis Vashj heran. "Kaki indah? Kaki yang penuh bekas luka itu indah ya?" Sepertinya Vashj mulai mencari masalah dengan Illidan.

"Ngawur ah! Jelas-jelas saja—"

"Diamlah!" Tiba-tiba aja, Illidan narik tangan Kael dan Vashj hingga punggung mereka berdua nempel ke dinding goa yang—omong-omong—dingin sekali.

"Apaan sih—"

"Psst! Mereka datang!" Illidan pun memberi isyarat pada Kael yang cerewet buat mingkem karena dia melihat ada bayangan yang jalan ke arah mereka.

Mereka sembunyi di balik dinding yang berkelok dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan oleh Maiev. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya Maiev sudah mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres dari awal.

Naisha yang menyadarinya, langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Mistress? Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"Menurutku, ada yang sedang bersembunyi," Maiev menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah dinding goa dan langsung menyalak. "Illidan Stormrage! Aku tahu kau ada disitu! KELUARLAH!"

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba suasana hening.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku yang akan memaksamu keluar!"

"_Well_, _well_..." Tiba-tiba saja, Illidan menampakkan diri. Dan kini posisinya sedang berada di belakang Maiev, dengan tangannya yang—terlihat—seperti memeluk leher dan pinggang Maiev dari belakang. "Berani sekali kau menyebut namaku seperti itu ya!"

Maiev sempat membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut, namun segera ia dapat menguasai diri. Ia pun menggeretakkan gigi.

"Untuk apa aku merasa takut pada Iblis sepertimu!" teriak Maiev sambil hendak mengarahkan pisau bulannya pada tangan Illidan, tapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh tangan Illidan yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya.

Gerakan Maiev kini benar-benar terkunci.

"Seperti biasa, kau suka seenaknya denganku, Warden Maiev Shadowsong," Illidan berbisik sok misterius di telinga Maiev.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari _Mistress_!" Naisha yang baru pulih dari syoknya pun berteriak. Macan yang ia tunggangi seakan-akan satu hati dengannya, ikut menggeram marah. Sementara dua Archer di belakangnya yang juga baru pulih dari syok langsung memasang kuda-kuda hendak melesatkan busurnya.

Sebelum mereka sempat menyerang, tiba-tiba lagi, Kael dan Vashj—yang sebenarnya dari tadi sibuk menyusun strategi di balik dinding—langsung menampakkan dirinya tepat di depan mereka. Membelakangi Illidan dan Maiev yang sedang dalam pose mesra.

"Hei, hei, tidak baik menyela pertarungan orang lain."

"Seperti itu dibilang 'pertarungan' ya?" Vashj melirik heran pada Illidan yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Maiev.

"_Whatever_. Jangan melenceng dari strategi kita tadi dong!"

Vashj hanya memutar matanya sambil mendengus. Kemudian, sebelum mereka melakukan aksinya, mereka saling pandang sekilas dan mengangguk mantap sok dramatis.

Kebetulan sekali (atau emang disengaja?), si Illidan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Maiev setelah berhasil melepaskan pisau bulan dari tangan Maiev.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGA!"

"WOI! MAU KEMANA KALIAN, HEII!"

Kembali, Naisha dan dua Archer lainnya syok melihatnya dan Maiev lebih-lebih lagi syoknya. Sedangkan sosok Illidan, Kael dan Vashj sudah lenyap dari lingkungan situ.

Jadi begini ceritanya...

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

Sementara Maiev dan peletonnya sedang berdiskusi mengenai jalan, Illidan dan kawan-kawan pun turut berdiskusi mengenai langkah mereka ke depannya.

"Nanti kalian berdua siap-siap di dekatku," titah Illidan pelan karena tidak ingin suaranya terdengar oleh Maiev yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Buat apa?" tanya Vashj heran dengan pelan (oke, dari sini, mereka bicaranya dengan suara pelan).

"Kalau misalnya aku sudah terlihat seperti terpojok, kalian berdua muncul dan siap-siap pada tugas kalian masing-masing."

Suasana hening. Dan Illidan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kael tampak hendak membicarakan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Kael?"

"Eng, tidak ada, Master. Aku hanya berpikir. Bagaimana kalau rencananya gagal?" tanya Kael hati-hati, takut rambutnya dipangkas lagi seperti kejadian yang serupa tadi.

Illidan tidak menjawab. Membuat Kael semakin takut bahwa Illidan tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak. Rencana kali ini tidak akan gagal. Aku yakin seratus persen," Illidan terlihat serius sekali pada saat mengucapkannya. "Kalau gagal, kau boleh memangkas rambut panjangku."

"Benarkah?" Vashj keliatan antusias. Mata tanpa pupilnya membulat senang. "Baiklah, kami pegang janjimu!"

Illidan terlihat tersenyum kecut. Entah kenapa, hatinya jadi ragu dengan sumpahnya barusan.

"Jadi, nanti kita pura-pura menyerang tetapi sebenarnya tidak, begitu?" Kael langsung terlihat semangat setelah mendengar sumpah Illidan tadi.

"Yup. Dan nanti aku akan memberi isyarat."

"Aba-abanya apa?"

"Aku akan pura-pura menangkap Warden itu, selanjutnya aku akan melepas tangannya. Nah, itulah isyaratnya."

"Oh, begitu," Kael dan Vashj manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Yasudah, keluar sana!" usir Vashj.

Dengan langkah yang sok dimantapkan, Illidan pun keluar dengan memakai langkah cepatnya, dan kini ia sudah berada di belakang Maiev.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-360 meter dari pintu goa-**

* * *

"Sudah aman?" Illidan nanya situasi setelah mereka berhenti dan sejenak mengambil nafas.

"Sepertinya," jawab Kael tidak yakin.

"Eh, tetapi kupikir, strategi kita kali ini terkesan pengecut deh!" ucap Vashj.

Illidan menatap Vashj dengan tajam, tampak tidak terima strateginya dibilang 'terkesan pengecut' oleh Vashj. "Kita ke sini dalam rangka **jalan-jalan**, bukan **ketemu dengan musuh**. _Got_ _it_?" Illidan berucap ngeles dengan menekankan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya. "Apalagi kalau yang dimaksud itu adalah Warden Shadowsong yang seperti terobsesi sekali denganku itu! Ih, ogah ah!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sementara itu, Illidan seperti merasakan ada angin berhembus.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan ada angin."

"Mungkin," Illidan berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. Kael dan Vashj pun hanya mengekorinya.

Ketika melihat cahaya di ujung jalan, mereka bertiga mempercepat jalan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar dan aroma khas hutan menyambut mereka.

Tapi ada yang berbeda.

Ada yang aneh.

ADA YANG ANEH!

Ada banyak pasukan Night Elf disekitar mereka.

Illidan, Kael, dan Vashj langsung syok berjamaah. Begitu juga dengan pasukan itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei, kamu. Bukannya tadi katamu, ada Mistress Shadowsong di dalam?" Seorang Archer berbisik pada seorang Dryad.

"Mana aku tahu. Itu yang kudengar dari ketua."

"KALIAN!" Seorang Huntress langsung berseru, dan menunjuk tanduk Illidan dengan sembarangan. "BINATANG BURUAN MISTRESS!"

"Hei, apakah tidak ada kata yang lebih bagus daripada binatang buruan?" desis Illidan tersinggung. Dikata dia ini anjing apa?

"ITU KARENA KALIAN SAMA SAJA SEPERTI BINATANG!"

"Mungkin itu lebih cocok untuk Naga ini," Kael menunjuk Vashj di sebelahnya. "Dia 'kan mirip ular yang digabung dengan buaya, trus dicampur dengan gen manusia."

"Diamlah," _Death_-_glare_ menyelingi.

Sementara keributan itu terus terjadi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang muncul di sana.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini—" Dan orang itu langsung terkejut melihat mereka bertiga. Apalagi ketika melihat Illidan. "Illidan?!"

"Brother!" Illidan tidak kalah kagetnya. Menunjuk orang yang ternyata Malfurion Stormrage itu dengan jari tengahnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini!"

"Aku di sini karena kudengar Maiev tidak kunjung keluar dari goa ini dari seminggu yang lalu," Mata Malfurion menyipit. "Dan tidak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu di sini."

"Hm, Brother. Kau sendiri saja? Mana istri tercintamu?" Illidan teringat lagi dengan kejadian dulu di mana saudara kembarnya itu mengemis-ngemis ke dia supaya mau menolongnya menyelamatkan Tyrande Whisperwind, istri tercinta Malfurion.

Dan Illidan pun tertawa jika mengingatnya kembali.

"Dia ada di dalam benteng," Malfurion kemudian mendengus. "Sudahlah! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Lama tidak bertemu, malah membahas Tyrande. Jangan-jangan kau masih naksir dia?"

"Hm, tapi maaf saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah. Jadi, biarkan aku lewat," Giliran Illidan menyipitkan matanya, memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Dan aku tidak pernah menaruh hati pada istrimu itu."

"Hei, hei. Illidan. Kau lupa dengan kita?" Vashj menyergah judes.

"Ehm, maksudku, biarkan kami lewat."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja, hm?" jawab Malfurion kalem. "Ah, kau memang akan keluar. Tapi entah apakah kau akan keluar beserta dengan tubuhmu, atau hanya rohmu saja. Begitu juga dengan kedua temanmu itu."

Didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya Malfurion serius ingin bertarung dengan Illidan.

"Oi, saudara Stormrage. Entah kau kakaknya Illidan atau adiknya. _Whatever_. Pokoknya, kami hanya ingin lewat. Kami memang musuh kalian, tapi kami tetap ingin damai **untuk** **kali ini saja**," sela Vashj capek. Entah kenapa, sebenarnya inilah yang membuatnya selalu kesal dengan dunia peperangan. Di mana-mana, kemanapun dia berjalan, selalu saja orang mengajak perang. Padahal belum tentu juga dia ingin mencari ribut.

"Hm, memang tidak ada pilihan lain," Illidan mengusap dagunya, tampak telah memutuskan. "Tapi hanya aku dan kau, Brother. Biar adil. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Kael dan Vashj hanya melengos menerima pernyataan Illidan itu.

"WOI, TUNGGU KALIAN!"

Secara dramatis, ada seseorang dari dalam goa berteriak. Dan ternyata mereka adalah Maiev dan kawan-kawan.

"Mistress!" Naisha agak kepayahan mengejar Maiev yang berlari kencang dari dalam tadi.

"Eh, ada Warden Shadowsong. Apa kabarnya?" tanya Illidan sok polos seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mana sambil nyengir tanpa dosa pula! Sungguh OOC.

"ILLIDAN STORMRAGE! SEKARANG KAU TIDAK BISA KABUR LAGI—"

"MISTREEEESS!"

Entah apakah gerangan, tiba-tiba semua pasukan di bawah kendali Malfurion itu langsung menyerbu Maiev. Wajah masing-masing tampak sumringah.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN—"

"Sungguh, Elune memberkati Anda!"

"Syukurlah Anda masih bisa keluar dengan selamat!"

"Goa itu katanya merupakan goa kutukan... beruntunglah Mistress bisa keluar tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun!"

"Maiev, senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Eh? T-terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku tapi—HEI! STORMRAGE! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

Terlambat, sebelum semua orang menyadari, Illidan dan kedua orang lainnya yang lepas dari pengawasan itu pun sudah keburu menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Huaa! Dasar gila! Tidak kusangka kita akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu!"

Vashj menghela napas lega ketika mereka telah sampai di pinggir sebuah pantai.

"Ini hanya masalah terbiasa atau tidak," Illidan menjawab kalem.

"Master pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?" tanya Kael penasaran.

"Hm, pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Saat aku masih tinggal bersama Brother."

"Hoo? Pada saat masih kanak-kanak kah?"

"Yaiyalah. Kau pikir aku melakukannya pada saat aku sudah menjadi seperti ini? Kau pikir aku sepayah itu?"

"Tapi barusan Master melakukannya lagi, bukan?" Tanpa sadar, Kael terkikik pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..."

"GYAAA! AMPUN, MASTER!"

"Oh iya, Illidan. Tadi di dalam goa, kau bilang ingin ditemani ke laut. Lihat, sekarang kita sudah ada di laut. Kau mau ngapain di sini, hm?" Vashj memperkeruh suasana.

Illidan terdiam sejenak—dengan tangan masih menarik rambut pirang milik Kael. Kemudian dia memelototi Vashj. "Kau pikir?"

"Hei! Lihat! Mereka sudah datang!" sergah Vashj sambil menunjuk sebuah peleton kecil Naga beserta sebuah kapal layar. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana Vashj bisa menghubungi pasukannya. Dan dengan gampangnya dia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Illidan!

Illidan hanya melengos dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Kael.

Kemudian, mereka pun menaiki kapal itu, dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Akhirnya mereka pun lepas dari kejaran pasukan Maiev dan Malfurion, dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

(Eh, gak selamanya juga sih.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**tamaT (dengan gajenya)**

* * *

**A/N** : HUWAWAWAWA AKHIRNYA SELESAI DENGAN ENDING MAKSA! /terjunkelaut

Maafkan saya Illidan, Kael, Vashj, Maiev, dan karakter-karakter lainnya yang jadi nista gara-gara saya. Saya menistai kalian bukannya saya benci, justru karena saya sangat mencintai kalian, makanya saya bisa sampai segila ini... (halah, lebay)

Sebenarnya sudah dari 2 tahun silam pengetikkannya ini. Tapi karena tiba-tiba hilang mood, jadilah baru hari ini di-publish. Apalagi segala mesti direvisi ulang karena versi aslinya jauh lebih alay dan nista. Kenistaan sudah didesain sedemikian rupa ._.

Oke, mind to review?

* * *

(12032015. Saya memutuskan untuk melakukan revisi pada fanfic ini. Memperbaiki letak kata "di", dan memperbaiki kalimat-kalimat yang agak rumpang.)


End file.
